dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Tae Yong
Perfil thumb|300px|Tae Yong *'Nombre:' 태용 / Tae Yong. *'Nombre real:' 이태용 / Lee Tae Yong. *'Apodos: '''TY, T-Yong, TY Track. *'Profesión: Rapero, Cantante, Bailarín, Compositor, MC, Modelo, Ulzzang. *'''Fecha de nacimiento: *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 174cm *'Peso:' 59kg *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Cáncer *'Signo zodiacal chino: '''Cerdo *'Familia:' Madre, padre, hermana mayor y sobrino. Hong Suk Chun (Primo lejano) *'Agencia: SM Entertainment Biografía '''Pre-Debut Taeyong se convirtió en aprendiz de la compañía en el 2012, siendo reclutado cerca de su escuela secundaria. Él perteneció al proyecto de SM Entertainment, SMROOKIES, fue el primer miembro en ser revelado el día 3 de diciembre del 2013, apareciendo en dos tráilers. 'Debut' El 5 de abril del 2016, Taeyong fue el cuarto integrante en ser revelado, después de Mark, Jaehyun y Ten, junto a un tráiler de la primera sub-unidad del nuevo grupo de SM Entertainment, NCT, conocida como NCT U. El 3 de julio del 2016, Taeyong fue el tercer integrante en ser revelado de NCT 127, la segunda sub-unidad de NCT. Temas para Dramas * Stay in my Life (Junto a Moon Tae Il & Do Young) ''tema para School 2017 (2017) Dramas *(SBS) To the Beautiful You (2012, Cameo) Programas de TV *(Mnet) EXO 90:2014 (2014, Ep. 1-3-5 ) *(Show Champion) como MC especial junto a Doyoung (2016, Julio) * (M Countdown) como MC especial (2017, Julio) Discografía '''Single' Colaboraciones * Chung Ha - Why don't you know (2017, MBC) en Show Music https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pOj4VKpnWMg * Hyoyeon - Wannabe ft. Taeyong (2017) en el SMTOWN Concert VI *Red Velvet - Be Natural ft. Taeyong (2014) Videos Musicales *Red Velvet - Be Natural (2014) *Lay - Missing You (2014) *Se Hun - YO! (2014) *Hitchhiker - Around (2017) *Yoo Young Jin & Taeyong - Cure (2017) Anuncios *'2016:' SK Telecom (junto a Seolhyun) Curiosidades *'Grupo:' NCT **'Sub-Unidad:' NCT U / NCT 127 **'Posición:' Líder (de NCT 127), Bailarín, Rapero y Vocalista. *'Educación: '''Escuela de Artes Escénicas de Seúl (SOPA) - (Graduado). *'Especialidad:' Rap y baile. *'Lema:' Ser el mejor en lo que hago. *'Idiomas:' Coreano (lengua materna), Japonés (Básico) e Inglés (Intermedio). *'Color favorito:' Rosado. *'Numero favorito:' 8 *'Película favorita:' El Rey León, cualquier cosa del Studio Ghibli, particularmente "El Increíble Castillo Vagabundo". *'Hobbies:' Ir de compras, componer y cocinar. *'Modelo a seguir:' Jonghyun de SHINee y Yunho de TVXQ *'Género favorito:' Hip-Hop. *'Religión:' En un fan-meeting respondió que él era un Free Thinker (pensador libre) y que no seguía ninguna religión. *'Mascota:' Adoptó a su perro Ruby cuando tenía 14 años. Aunque ya no lo puede ver a menudo ya que vive lejos de su familia y tiene miedo de que algún día Ruby no lo reconozca. *Su sueño de la infancia era ser un bombero porque él piensa que salvar a las personas y la vida de los animales es impresionante. *Fue reclutado en la calle. Dijo que sabía sobre la industria del entretenimiento pero no sobre el sistema de las empresas, así que cuando pregunto de que agencia eran le dijeron que eran de una de las 3 más grandes y él entendió que se referían a MBC, SBS y KBS. *Él, junto con Johnny y EXO, aparecieron en los pósters promocionales del drama To the Beautiful You. *Era parte de la sub-unidad SMROOKIES SR14B'. (Proyecto de SM para dar a conocer sus trainers)' *Participó junto a los demás rookies en '''SMROOKIES SHOW', una serie de mini-conciertos con el fin de conectar con los fans y mostrar sus talentos. *Taeyong creó la coreografía para It Won't Stop que presentaron en SMROOKIES SHOW en Bangkok. (espectáculo de danza pre-debut) *Lay lo nombró en los agradecimientos del álbum "EXODUS" de EXO y lo llamó su hermano menor junto con otros miembros de SMROOKIES. *Antes de su debut oficial, Taeyong ha sido atrapado en una controversia después de que sus fechorías pasadas salieran a la luz a través de publicaciones de internautas en varias comunidades en línea. A raíz de los informes de que Taeyong había participado en una serie de incidentes de estafa en un sitio de comercio en línea, a través del cual él utilizó publicidad falsa, recibió dinero, pero nunca entregó los artículos, y envió productos defectuosos a los compradores, Los mensajes también incluyen mensajes de texto que se intercambiaron, en el que Taeyong utilizó groserías y obscenidades después de que el comprador lo enfrentara sobre la problemática transacción. **SM Entertainment lanzó una disculpa oficial en nombre del miembro de SMROOKIES: “Taeyong está reflexionando profundamente sobre su conducta equivocada, la cual carecía de buen juicio durante sus días de secundaria. Él ha expresado sus más sinceras disculpas a todos los que han sido afectados por sus acciones. No sólo Taeyong, sino nosotros, como su empresa, trabajaremos para hacerlo crecer como un artista con talento, así como un buen personaje”. **Taeyong, dijo en una entrevista: “He pensado mucho en lo que debería de hacer. Antes de debutar, cuando era joven, hice muchas cosas que lamento y que me dan vergüenza. Todavía no puedo pensar en otra cosa más que en eso, mi cabeza sólo está llena de pensamientos sobre eso. Debí haber dicho esto antes, pero yo era muy inmaduro y no pensaba bien las cosas. Quiero pedir disculpas sinceramente a los que lastimé cuando no estaba tratando de entender a otras personas. En el futuro, haré las cosas mejor”, dijo mientras lloraba. “Tengo que hacerlo mejor para que pueda tener más confianza y ser honorable delante de los otros miembros que confían en mi. Creo que eso es lo que definitivamente tengo que hacer”. Agradeció a los fans por su apoyo, incluso dijo que había sido difícil hacerlo, agradeció a sus miembros por entenderlo. *Fue nombrado el líder de NCT U, siendo el segundo líder que no es el mayor del grupo en la compañía. *Él junto a Mark ayudaron a escribir la letra de su canción debut " The 7th Sense". "Firetruck" y "Mad City" del álbum debut NCT #127. "Good Thing", "Back 2 U", "Angel" y "Baby Don't Like It" del álbum LIMITLESS. Para su tercer Mini Álbum Cherry Bomb de siete pistas musicales, él y Mark participaron en la letra de cinco de ellas. *Aunque se disculpó por sus errores del pasado estuvo involucrado en una controversia por sus acciones durante una emisión de radio después de ver a Taeyong deshacerse de su guión de forma descortés siendo grosero con los escritores, alegando que el pequeño incidente demostró su supuesta verdadera personalidad, la controversia llego a tal punto que la SM presentó demandas contra los comentaristas maliciosos. *Para explicar por qué tiende a regañar a sus compañeros más que su representante, Taeyong dijo: “Yo he cometido muchos errores al hacer cosas malas cuando era joven. Espero que mis dongsaengs y todos mis queridos miembros no cometan los mismos errores que yo. Yo quiero platicar con mis compañeros sobre las cosas que he aprendido, para que no sean como yo fui”. *Tiene una cicatriz junto a su ojo derecho debido a que sufre de atopía. *Tiene misofobia, que es el miedo a la contaminación y los gérmenes. Dice que no es serio. *Está interesado en la fotografía. *Heechul dice que en 10 años, Taeyong podría ser como Yunho de TVXQ. *En 10 años, todavía quiere presentarse en el escenario y ser un artista. *Mark cree que Taeyong podría ser un icono de la moda en 10 años. *El sueño de Taeyong es hacer su propio álbum. *Al observar las sesiones de fotos de celebridades en las revistas, le gusta estudiar sus expresiones faciales, gestos y su estilo de moda. Él piensa que esto es una buena manera de prepararse para el futuro. *Destaca por sus buenos consejos. Sus compañeros aprenden mucho de él y le están muy agradecidos. *Junto a Mark, Jaehyun, Win Win, Taeil y Doyoung integran dos sub-unidades NCT U y NCT 127. *Actualmente comparte dormitorio con Johnny. *Los miembros le dicen que es el pilar fundamental de NCT. *Mostró que sus habilidades en inglés habían mejorado al hablar con más fluidez en KCON LA 17, dejando a los fans sorprendidos. *Por el momento es el único líder de alguna sub-unidad de NCT, debido a que aún no se decide quien será el líder de NCT 2018, sin embargo, se rumorea que Taeyong será el líder de esta sub-unidad ya que hace un muy buen trabajo como líder de NCT 127. *En la transmisión del 15 de enero de “Heard It Through the Grapevine”, Hong Suk Chun compartió que TaeYong es un familiar lejano de él. Él explicó que aunque nunca se han conocido en persona, Taeyong es el primer primo de su primo. Enlaces *Perfil Naver Galería TaeYong01.jpg Tae Yong02.jpg TaeYong03.jpg Tae Yong04.jpeg Tae Yong05.jpg Tae Yong06.jpg Tae Yong07.jpg Tae Yong08.jpg Videografía STATION Hitchhiker X 태용 (TAEYONG) AROUND Music Video|Hitchhiker X TAEYONG - AROUND Yoo Young Jin X Tae Yong - Cure|Yoo Young Jin X Tae Yong - Cure Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KRapero Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActor Categoría:Ulzzang